Hankō Jashin
Hankō Jashin (犯行 邪心, offense of the wicked heart) is a rogue Shinigami feared by his moniker Maōi no Hikari (魔覆い の 光, Demon Shrouding the Light). He is a former captain of the Kidō Corps who seeks only to master the ways of a forbidden Kidō known as Sekisenmon (関 泉門, gated entrance to the underworld). Appearance Strong in nature, Hankō has long red hair and blue eyes. He wears a black standard Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) with a long blue haori with white trimming design over it. He wears a long white scarf around his neck that drapes to his lower back, along with a loose cord around his neck. He has shown to carry a brown satchel at his left side, opposing his Zanpakuto on his right. Personality Silent and quite sinister; Hankō emits a dark aura, one that could force a human to there knee's. He has shown to keep a calm persona at all times and occasionly show sighs of happiness. He has his mind set on his goals, killing anything that shows to be a wall in his plans to destroy the Soul Society. He has only shown emotions to Naki a young soul who seems unaffected by his dark aura. She has grasped onto the light inside Hankō's heart and became like a daughter to him. Once a cheerful and strong willed Captain of the Kidō Corps. He has a good heart and seeked only to make the Soul Society prosperous through the use of Kidō. Only after the Aizen incident, did he become subjected to his first dark temptation. He, understanding that the Hogyoku was the product of Kidō and experimentation. He to, wanted the power that Aizen had displayed and the only way he could do it was to feed off of every soul in the Soul Society. He spent years secluded and working on creating a new Hogyoku, to no avail. He did however, design a Kidō known as Sekisenmon (関 泉門, gated entrance to the underworld) which would allow him to drain thousands of Souls at once but with only the use of the Ōken. Abilities *'Massive Spiritual Pressure'- Having enormous amounts of reiatsu, as he was a former Captain, he can easily control and mold his reiatsu into the shape of his choosing. His reiatsu was shown to literally freeze an Unseated Officer in place during his time in the Soul Society; which is what gave him quite an authority over those of lower rank. It was with this powerful reiatsu that Hankō was able to start creating the Sekisenmon which overall killed half of the Kidō Corps. He drained the reiatsu of his Lieutenant and multiple seated officers; in turn gaining their reiatsu. Following his defection, he was said to have reiatsu that would blatantly "crush" those who couldn't use their Bankai. **'Kumikata' (組み方, way of constructing)- A unique ability of Hankō which allows him to construct his reiatsu into a physical form. Condensing it around him, he can create a bubble of sorts to block incoming Kidō or attacks. He has shown to gather his reiatsu around his enemies in the form of a box to entrap them. Similar to the use of Bakudō, this box-like entrapment repels attacks from the inside and can only be destroyed from the outside. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist'- An expert in the use of sword combat, Hankō can effectively take on his opponents with his Zanpakutō alone. As a katana, Hankō has proved to be quite versatile with it moving swiftly and cutting his opponents with speedy strikes. By channeling his reiatsu through it he can extend its reach for a short period of time. *'Kidō Master'- : As the former captain of Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Hankō is extremely skilled in this regard. He has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control, including a level 99 Bakudō and level 88 Hadō spell, both without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the forest it was fired in. He has shown to master the combination of Kidō ans Science to create the Sekisenmon a destructive ability that requires the souls of the entire Soul Society. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat'- While specializing in Kidō, Hankō has shown himself a capable physical fighter, as shown from his ability to fight off countless Hollows unarmed. Zanpakuto Hankō's Zanpakuto is known as Makaze (魔風, evil winds) and is sealed as a katana with a black handle and circular black guard. The sheath is long sleek and dark colored with white cloth wrapped around it in one spot. He has shown to channel reiatsu through it to increase its cutting range. *'Shikai'- Released by the command Blow Violently in Shikai, Makaze becomes a similar katana without a guard nor sheath. The blade is known inscribed with the words Tsuzui waga michi (追随 我が 道, Follow my path). Gaining an ominous aura, Hankō will remove his scarf and take a stronger stance. **'Shikai Abilities'- Appearing to be a Wind-attributed Zanpakuto, Makaze has been revealed to be an Adapting-Type. A common thing for member's of the Kidō Corps; they must adapt to the use of Kidō in battle and be able to counter. Makaze can adapt to the opponents movements and move on its own guiding Hankō to effectively counter or block the opponents next moves. This is not a 100% ability as it works on those set to certain fighting styles and movements that are predictable. Figuring a way around this Hankō can use Makaze in many other ways. By adapting through out the fight, Hankō will be able to feed onto his opponents Zanpakutō abilities and therefore temporarily have similar abilities to them. When re-sealing his Zanpakutō any abilities Makaze adapted to and learned to counter are wiped from its memory. ***'Unnamed Tracking Ability'- Using the adaption ability of Makaze, Hankō can literally adapt Makaze to a certain signature of reiatsu and allow it to track said reiatsu signature. While adapting to said reiatsu signature, Hankō cannot drop this trail and will have to distinguish the previous reiatsu tracked to the one he would want to track from the most current signature. *'Bankai'- Becoming Makaze Geigeki (魔風 迎撃, evil winds counter attack), it keeps its Adaption capabilities. Dissipating into the air, Hankō looses his weapon. Gaining a veil of wicked and wild reiatsu, Hankō's eyes will glaze over a milky white. He has only shown to enter Bankai once, and when doing so he was also in use of the incomplete Sekisenmon. When doing so, he was able to drain the reiatsu from half of the members of the Kidō Corps. Its true abilities have yet to be shown. Shimainja The Zanpakutō of his former Lieutenant, Hankō took it as a trophy of his defection. Not able to use its Shikai or Bankai, he has shown to force the spirit out with the use of Makaze. Not often using it in battle, he keeps it sheathed at his side opposite to his Zanpakutō. Its spirit is shown to be that of a little tree nymph who watches Hankō often. It fears him yet constantly intrigued by his next move. Category:Character